dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jung Hyun Sun
Jung Hyun Sun or Hyunsun (현순) for short, is a Korean spirit sealer and resident at Greenville city. She's the owner of Yoohyun the nine tailed fox, Habaek the Water God and Eunseok the pheasant. Appearance Hyunsun has a dark-brownish, upper-arm length hair and hazel eyes. She often wear white hooded jacket (sometimes blue), T-shirts, grey skirt or sometimes black trousers, black thigh-high socks, and black Converse shoes. On some occasions, she wears T-shirt with black trousers. Sometimes she tied back her hair. Personality Hyunsun is a rather quiet girl, and sometimes pretty straightforward. She acts warmer and friendlier in front of people she consider as her trusted person. She regains her calm easily after panicking or angry. But when she's angry, she has a habit to kick anything around her. Sometimes she shows her soft side when she's alone with animal. History Hyunsun was born in a family of spirit sealer. Her mother died when she was 8 months, thus made her didn't really remember how her mother looks like. Then, she lived with her father and an older brother. Her father was a well-known spirit sealer in her hometown. When she was 8 years old, she freed a nine tailed fox—Yoohyun, from a painting on her house and made him her first familiar as they grew up together. One year later, her father died. After that, she lived with her brother. In elementary school, she often distanced herself from another students, choosing to be alone. Later when she was 15, her brother went missing, so she decided to chase her brother and bring him back. She resides in a city named Greenville on her way in finding him. But not so long, it is known that her brother died. It gives a quite great shock to her. Some weeks later, she received a letter which it said that she has to continue on living, with her brother's name at the end of the letter. Later, she made a contract with Habaek, her second familiar. She train often, mainly train her exorcising and fighting skill. Sometimes she goes out from Greenville to do her second occupation. Abilities As a spirit sealer, Hyunsun is able to communicate and seal spirits. She also quite proficient at practicing exorcism. She has two familiars which are used to help her sealing spirits and fight. Summons Yoohyun — Hyunsun's first familiar, a nine tailed fox who takes appearance of a young man around 16 with a pair of blue eyes, neck-length light grey hair, and pair of white fox ears and nine fox tails. He wears grey jeogori and knee length trousers. Yoohyun fight using his speed, sharp teeth and claws, his sharp sense of smell and the element of fire. He sometimes turn into a regular white fox with nine tails. Habaek — Hyunsun's second familiar, the Water God that lived in Yalu river. He takes appearance of a man around 20 with black hair, wearing black mixed with red hanbok for nobles and hair ornament. Unlike the hot-headed Yoohyun, Habaek is rather calm. His ability is to manipulate water. Eunseok — Hyunsun's third familiar and Hyunjae's ex-familiar, a pheasant spirit. He looks like a man around 18 with a long, purplish blue hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes with red marking around it, and a pair of grayish wings. He wear dark green kimono-like top and teal hakama, geta, and a metal arm protector that reaches his upper palm. He always seen carrying a staff. His ability is to manipulate wind. Chain summon: '''she could summon chains from her another summoning papers. The chains used to restrain someone's movement. '''Weapon summon: Hyunsun summon multiple weapons, mainly type of Japanese dagger like tantō from a scroll. She use her tantō in both close and long ranged combat. Barrier creating: Hyunsun creates a barrier which can prevents spirits from go through using her spell papers. 'Equipment: '''seal papers, summoning papers, summoning scroll, her phone that able to detect spirit's presence. Incantations *"''Soul of the faithful nine tailed fox, I call you to show yourself in front of me. Come forth, Yoohyun." (summoning Yoohyun) *"From the glistening sea and rushing river currents, hear my call and give me your grace, o Habaek the Water God." (summoning Habaek) *"The devoted pheasant spirit, I call you to show yourself in front of me. Hear my call, Eunseok." (summoning Eunseok) *"Wandering spirit of the dead, I command you to go back to your rightful place. Stay there peacefully and don't come back here again." (sealing a spirit) *"Sinful demon, you're going to disappear for all you have done. Take your sins away and perish." (sealing a demon) Likes and Dislikes Likes: noodles, taking some photos of historical buildings. Dislikes: thunder, someone who didn't respect the spirits and afterlife's law. Trivia *Her name literally means "Wise and goodness" (Hyun, 현 means "Wise", Sun, 순 means "Goodness"). *She likes Visual Kei. *She likes Snowdrop flower. *Despite that he's a nine-tails, Yoohyun doesn't eat liver. He eat chicken leg instead. *There are two hidden pockets inside her jacket. These pockets used to keep her summoning equipment. (( the muse's ability and story can change / develop sometimes )) (( i don't own pictures contained in this page. they were belong to their respective owners. )) Whitefox 9155.jpg|Yoohyun's painting Ofuda.jpg|Hyunsun's papers 61.png|Hyunsun's summoned tantō 2-tanto- n-saya -web.jpg|another version of Hyunsun's summoned tantō kitsune.jpg|Yoohyun (with another outfit) Bride.Of.The.Water.God.full.1003966.jpg|Habaek Momotaro.(Folktale).full.1538690.jpg|Eunseok Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female